The present invention relates to apparatus for use cleaning a tape head.
Apparatus for use in cleaning a tape head in computer tape read/write equipment is known in the form of a cartridge insertable in place of a tape data cartridge. However, hitherto, each such apparatus has only been suitable for use with a rather limited variety of forms of read/write equipment.